fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/II Papa's Golden Customer
II Papa's Golden Customer were the second edition of the tournament, where the fans choise the best customer between Customers of Papa Louie series and Fan Customers. Format of the tournament The 128 characters are draw in 16 groups, from which will emerge the best characters of each group. The system of the Group Stage (first phase) will be a round-robin, whose standard is: :* A win gives 3 pts :* A tie gives 1 pts (Yes, during this stage will be acepted the ties) :* A defeat does not give points Those who gain more points will advance to the next round. If there is a tie the following standard apply: :* Highest number of votes in favor. :* Fewer votes against :* Winner of the round between the tied. :* Draw. Will be 16 groups of 8 participants where the best 4 places will advance to the next phase which will be drawing according to the following standard: :* The first places will be drawn against fourth places and the second against third places. There can be no first places against seconds or thirds and seconds can not go against fourths pleaces. :* A leader can not face another leader in the first and second match, like the second, third and fourth places. Draw In the draw for the group stage, there can not be two characters from the same pot. All the characters in the same pot will be in a different group. There can not be more than 2 fan characters in the same group (excluding KCP winners), in all groups there will necessarily be a fan character. The pots are shown below: Groups Stage Group A |} Group B |} Group C |} Group D |} Group E |} Group F |} Group G |} Group H |} Group I |} Group J |} Group K |} Group L |} Group M |} Group N |} Group O |} Group P |} Second Stage Round of 64 * Allan (4 votes) vs Austin (1 vote) * Matt (2 votes) vs Scarlett (3 votes) * Professor Fitz (6 votes) vs Janana (2 votes) * Penny (3 votes) vs Kassandra (6 votes) * Pinch Hitwell (8 votes) vs Georgito (3 votes) * Captain Cori (3 votes) vs Yui (8 votes) * Jade (9 votes) vs Steve (0 votes) * Hope (9 votes) vs Viliam (1 vote) * Marely (7 votes) vs Chuck (6 votes) * Clover (4 votes) vs Maggie (8 votes) * Mandi (19 votes) vs Steven (1 vote) * Kingsley (8 votes) vs Emmanuel (1 vote) * Vicky (3 votes) vs Radlynn (5 votes) * Mayor Mallow (2 votes) vs Marty (6 votes) * Robby (5 votes) vs Boomer (2 votes) * Rita (2 votes) vs Peggy (5 votes) * Mindy (5 votes) vs Nick (0 votes) * Greg (3 votes) vs Rudy (2 votes) * Mary (6 votes) vs Zoe (2 votes) * James (2 votes) vs América (7 votes) * Jesús Ramón (7 votes) vs Hank (4 votes) * Duke Gotcha (7 votes) vs Quinn (4 votes) * Roy (9 votes) vs Doan (1 vote) * Cooper (9 votes) vs Willow (0 votes) * Luis Angel (7 votes) vs Cherissa (6 votes) * Tony (7 votes) vs Cecilia (5 votes) * Scooter (2 votes) vs Carlo Romano (5 votes) * Ivy (10 votes) vs Jack (1 vote) * Johnny* * Deano (1 vote) vs Edna (6 votes) * Prudence (7 votes) vs Utah (2 votes) * Joy (3 votes) vs Alberto (6 votes) (*) The autor of the fan character, oponent of Johnny, decided to withdraw his character from the contest, for personal reasons, so that character is eliminated and Johnny automatically clasify to the next round Sixteenthsfinals * Allan (9 votes) vs Scarlett (7 votes) * Professor Fitz (2 votes) vs Kassandra (13 votes) * Pinch Hitwell (9 votes) vs Yui (5 votes) * Jade (1 vote) vs Hope (13 votes) * Marely (10 votes) vs Maggie (7 votes) * Mandi (16 votes) vs Kingsley (1 vote) * Radlynn (0 votes) vs Marty (16 votes) * Robby (14 votes) vs Peggy (1 vote) * Mindy (12 votes) vs Greg (4 votes) * Mary (4 votes) vs América (10 votes) * Jesús Ramón (8 votes) vs Duke Gotcha (6 votes) * Roy (2 votes) vs Cooper (13 votes) * Luis Angel (11 votes) vs Tony (6 votes) * Carlo Romano (11 votes) vs Ivy (6 votes) * Johnny (15 votes) vs Edna (2 votes) * Prudence (15 votes) vs Alberto (1 vote) Eighterfinals * Allan (1 vote) vs Kassandra (14 votes) * Pinch Hitwell (12 votes) vs Hope (2 votes) * Marely (13 votes) vs Mandi (6 votes) * Marty (3 votes) vs Robby (13 votes) * Mindy (3 votes) vs América (14 votes) * Jesús Ramón (12 votes) vs Cooper (4 votes) * Luis Angel (12 votes) vs Carlo Romano (4 votes) * Johnny (13 votes) vs Prudence (4 votes) Quarterfinals * Kassandra (15 votes) vs Pinch Hitwell (2 votes) * Marely (14 votes) vs Robby (2 votes) * América (3 votes) vs Jesús Ramón (13 votes) * Luis Angel (13 votes) vs Johnny (3 votes) Semifinals * Kassandra (5 votes) vs Marely (10 votes) * Luis Angel (14 votes) vs Jesús Ramón (1 vote) Grand Final * Marely (0 votes) vs Luis Angel (8 votes) Winner And the winner is... Luis Angel! Thanks for all to participante in the tournament, I thank all the participants who registered their fan customer to the tournament and to all who voted in the tournament. That is all for this edition, and see you in the next tournament! Thanks to all! Sincerly, Luis Angel 18:38, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts